Es realmente un delicioso pastel de queso
by Nel667
Summary: Charlotte, la bruja postre, quien hizo su aparición en el trágico tercer episodio de la serie anime, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, mucho se ha especulado sobre esta bruja y sus orígenes, en este breve relato se dará una posible recreación de su historia antes de ser una bruja, su historia como una puella magi.


_"Es realmente un delicioso pastel de queso. Mi madre moribunda quería comerlo, tal vez debería haber curado su enfermedad primero. Pero, seguramente no era posible."_

* * *

*En algún lugar de Mitakihara, un hospital para ser exacto* 

Doc. 1: "Es lamentable, el paciente no muestra signos de mejora."

Doc. 2: "Lo único que podemos hacer, es continuar con los cuidados paliativos."

Doc. 1: "Habrá que notificar a los familiares."

Doc. 2: "Cierto, aún no lo sabes pero... tal parece que el único familiar que tiene es aquella niña en la sala de espera.

Doc. 1:"¿En serio? Sé a quién te refieres, es una niña que siempre suele estar hablando con alguna enfermera. No me lo puedo creer." 

En la sala de espera del hospital, una niña de cabello blanco estaba sentada, sus pies apenas rozaban el piso por su corta estatura pero lo aprovechaba para jugar moviendo sus piernas como cualquier niño que no sabe cómo evitar el aburrimiento.

Su nombre era Nagisa Momoe, y su madre, el motivo por el cual se encontraba siempre en el hospital, hacía meses que vio cómo su empeoraba en su estado desde que fue internada, a su corta edad empezó a conocer conceptos como enfermedad y muerte. Tenía la esperanza de que pronto su espera acabaría y podría volver a pasar los días junto a su madre, y comer un pastel, pero no cualquier pastel, uno de queso, su favorito.

Pero los días se convirtieron en meses, y cada vez se sentía más angustiada, cada día era más raro que los hombres de bata blanca le dejaran ver a su madre, hasta que eventualmente no recordó la última vez que la visitó hasta su cuarto.

En medio de su típica espera diaria, notó algo por los pasillos, en medio de un hospital sin nada con qué entretener a un infante, este detalle rápidamente llamó su atención, parecía ser un gato, un gato muy extraño, Nagisa no tenía mucho que hacer así que decidió seguir a tan curioso animal, como si se tratara de un juego, lo seguía manteniendo un perfil bajo, de forma que el gato no notara su presencia y escapara corriendo. Lo siguió, pasillo tras pasillo hasta alejarse completamente de la sala de espera del hospital. Eventualmente llegó a pasillos que no conocía, pero aún no lo notaba, estaba concentrada en el gato blanco, hasta que lo perdió de vista, parecía haber entrado a un cuarto así que entró a la habitación.

En esa habitación vio varios utensilios médicos y otras cosas que difícilmente podría comprender para lo que servían, aunque lo primero que notó fue que había alguien en la cama de aquella habitación, por curiosidad se acercó e inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que se encontraba descansando en aquel lugar.

¡Era su madre! Después de tanto tiempo la volvió a ver, para ella había sido como una eternidad, pero eso no importaba, sus ojos se humedecieron de la alegría y comenzó a abrazarla; pero había algo extraño, el cuerpo de su madre tenía extrañas cosas de plástico, su piel estaba pálida y su rostro transmitía una sensación de cansancio, incluso alguien de su edad podía notar que algo no andaba bien, que algo negativo le pasaba a su progenitora. Nagisa empezó a preocuparse seriamente, su madre seguía dormida por más que intentara llamar su atención, y sus lágrimas dejaron de ser de alegría. Entonces, su madre parecía estar despertando, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad:

\- "¿Nagisa? Mi bebé... desearía comer un pastel contigo, una vez más, antes de morir."

Momoe quedó sorprendida de las palabras de su madre, y que inmediatamente luego se volviera a quedar inconsciente, no lo entendía, pero eran palabras de delirio. Momoe desesperada empezó a querer agitar a su madre más fuerte para que despertara y entonces...

?: "Es en vano que intentes despertarla."

Una curiosa voz surgió de la nada, Nagisa asustada giró su cabeza para ver quién hablaba, entonces lo vio encima de un estante, era el gato blanco que había estado siguiendo, ¿pero qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Un gato que habla? Parecía un ser que solo aparecería en las historias que escuchaba para dormir, y nunca pensó que vería uno en persona.

Nagisa: "¡U-un gato que habla!"

?: "No soy un gato, Momoe Nagisa."

Nagisa: "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

?: "Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kyubey y he venido para pedirte algo."

Nagisa: "No te entiendo."

Kyubey: "Quiero que hagas un contrato conmigo y te conviertas en una chica mágica. A cambio, haré realidad un deseo que tengas."

La pequeña niña no podía entender bien lo que estaba pasando, eran muchas cosas y emociones las que estaba experimentando en tan poco tiempo que no podía asimilarlas todas por completo.

Nagisa: "¿Un deseo?"

Kyubey: "¡Sin importar que sea, haré realidad cualquier deseo!"

A pesar de su inocencia, Nagisa no podía creer tal cosa, pero parecía una estupenda oportunidad, ¡sabía que podía pedir! Siempre que se encontraba triste, o había tenido un mal día, su madre la consentía comiendo junto a ella un pastel de queso, ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo, podría volver a repetir tal suceso, un primer paso para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y las cosas mejoren.

Nagisa: "Deseo... ¡deseo un pastel de queso!"

Kyubey: "Tu contrato se ha realizado."

Una brillante luz absorbió a Nagisa y resurgió con un vestido totalmente distinto al que llevaba. Mientras que sostenía entre sus manos un plato con un pastel de queso.

Nagisa: "¡Increíble! ¡Mírame mami, soy una chica mágica!"

No hubo respuesta.

Nagisa: "Traje un pastel de queso, ¡para comerlo juntas! Como siempre hacíamos."

Pero por más que hablaba no conseguía respuesta. Nagisa no entendía lo que sucedía y su fugaz alegría volvió a desvanecerse en la absoluta tristeza, no entendía por qué su madre no respondía.

Kyubey: "Vaya, eso fue realmente un deseo improductivo."

Nagisa: "¡Kyubey! ¿Qué sucede? Mi mami no quiere comer pastel conmigo, ¡no despierta!"

Kyubey: "Nagisa, tu madre estaba muy enferma."

Nagisa: "¿Enferma? Pero ella va a estar bien, ¿cierto?"

Kyubey: "No Nagisa, la enfermedad de tu madre, era mortal. ¿Sabes lo que es morir cierto? Eso es lo que termina por causar su enfermedad."

Nagisa: "¡Entonces cúrala Kyubey! ¡Deseo que se cure!"

Kyubey: "Yo solo puedo conceder un deseo por persona, y lo hice. El contrato era entregarte un pastel de queso a cambio de que te convirtieras en una chica mágica, ¿y qué es lo que estás sosteniendo en tus manos Nagisa?"

Nagisa comenzó a entrar en desesperación, empezaba a darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Nagisa: "No es verdad. ¡No es cierto! ¡Kyubey, por favor, cura a mi mami!"

Kyubey: "Aunque quiera, ya no puedo hacerlo Nagisa."

Nagisa: "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!"

De pronto, una gema con forma de dulce que llevaba empezaba a oscurecerse, aunque Nagisa no lo notara, mientras más se desesperara más se oscurecía y eventualmente empezó a quebrarse, Kyubey miraba atentamente la escena, veía como Nagisa caía rendida al suelo, con los ojos rojos y una voz quebrada producto de sus llantos, a la vez que se retiraba del lugar… él ya había terminado su labor, para él, esto no había sido nada más que un trabajo hecho al paso.

Al poco tiempo una enfermera llegó a la habitación como parte de su rutina de trabajo, venía de atender a otro paciente que tuvo una crisis nerviosa producto de sus lesiones, lamentándose por verse impedido para volver a tocar música, esperaba que eso fuera lo más triste que haya tenido que ver en el día, solo para encontrar una lamentable escena, y un extraño plato roto en el piso, junto a un pastel, un pastel de queso sin tocar. 

Una nueva bruja ha nacido.


End file.
